Conventionally, as the absorbent article such as sanitary napkins, an elongated absorbent article is known, which includes a liquid-permeable surface layer; a liquid-impermeable back layer; and a liquid-retainable absorbent layer arranged between the surface layer and the back layer. Moreover, it is known to form gathers which stand up on the wearer's skin side in both sides of the absorbent article in order to improve the leakproof property in both sides in the longitudinal direction in such an absorbent article (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-288025, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).